nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA!:Paris VS Kita
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA! PARIS VERSUS KITA! BEGIN! Paris's 1st Turn "Hello there fox, I don't believe we've met". "But if ya think you're gonna beat me, you're on meth". "I'll kick your ass and stomp on your face". "You can't beat me, you furry disgrace"! "I'll kick your ass so bad, you'll need more than Geico". "Your hissy fits aren't nothing compared to this psycho"! Kita's 1st Turn "Listen up bitch, no one talks to me that way". "I'll break your neck and choke you with your own hair any day". "I can beat not 1, but 2 people on my own". "Maybe I should take a seat next to Nick's throne". "I'm a psycho who'll chill your blood from red to blue". "I'm a respected character, NO ONE EVEN REMEMBERS YOU"! Paris's 2nd Turn "Is that so"? "Then I guess I'll just nab the spotlight and inject myself into the show". "I'm in a class of my own, step up and try again". "Because I'm the best when it comes to getting men". "Because I'm better than you, that echidna, and the techno bitch too". "You're just mad because Nick wouldn't screw you"! Kita's 2nd Turn "You've done it now bitch". "I hope you've written your will, because your next destination is a ditch". "I'm mad, which means I'm gonna whoop your ass". "So become a fisherman and catch these bass". "I'm the mistress of this battle, there's no dispute". "I'll end this battle in 1 shot". "All I gotta do is shoot"! ??? "The name's Kara". "But you bitches can call me Kar". "I'm here to show both you bitches how to drop some bars"! "Hey fox, you're still ugly I see". "Perhaps you should take a trip to JC Penny". "As for you hedgehog, I don't care who you are". "All you need to do is stay away from me and there won't be any bars". "But alas, I know you're gonna jump in". "So why don't come one over, I'm done too much to be scared of sin". (Paris) Who the hell are you? Get the HELL out of our battle! "Rap DEEZ you dumbass hag"! "I'm putting myself in this, the cat's outta the bag"! (Kita) Well at least there's a worthy opponent at last. "Bitch, I'm in a league of my own". "Fuck with me, get your ass owned"! (Kita) "As a matter of fact, I enjoy kicking ass, so bring it on". "Maybe your brothers will like getting dunked on". (Kara) "Now you look here you little pansie bitch of a the runt"! "Go write your will"! "I kill you any day that you want"! (Paris) HEY! I'M IN THIS TOO! (Both) STAY THE FUCK OUT OF OUR ARGUMENT! The Kita and Kara Argument (Kita) I'm better than you, you overpowered piece of shit! (Kara) At least I can beat Superman! (Kita) YOU SUCK! (Kara) YOU SUCK MORE! (Paris) While you 2 argue, I'm just gonna leave. (Both) GOOD! GET THE HELL OUT! ... WHO IS WINNING? WHO IS NEXT? ... CAN ANYONE DECIDE? Umm... EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA!Category:Rap Battles Category:Fights